01 February 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-02-01 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. * Sessions *Moose #2, recorded 17th December 1991. *Consolidated only session, recorded 8th October 1991, repeat, first broadcast 24 November 1991. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1' *... slightly smutty handover from Julian Clary ... *Jesus And Mary Chain: Heat (b-side of Reverence 7") Blanco Y Negro NEG 55 *Yomo And Maulkie: Mama Don't (Louie Louie mix) (12") Ruthless 0-96224 *'File b' starts here *Werefrogs: Lazy (7" green vinyl) Ultimate *Dean Wareham: Anesthesia (12") Mint Tea MINT 6T *Orbital: Chime (Joey Beltram/Program 2 Mix) (12") FFRR 350 001-1 also on Peel Early Feb 1992 *Moose: Orange Peel (session) also on Peel Early Feb 1992 *Bang Bang Machine: Flower Horse (The Geek EP) Jimmi Kidd Rekordz JKR 001 also on Peel Early Feb 1992 *Mav Cacharel: Bekeno Bayaya (album - Mav Cacharel) *Lush: Stray (album - Spooky) 4AD cad 2002 cd *Consolidated: This Is Fascism (session) *Sideshow: Welf (only part on tape) *'File 1' ends *Bunny General: Mek Them Rock (12") Fashion FAD 089 *'File b' ends *'File c' begins *Zero B: Eclipse (Warp B) (split 12" with DJ Seduction - The Remixes / Hardcore Heaven) Ffrreedom BDJ1 *Calamity Jane: Alot O' Blood (album - Martha Jane Cannary) SMR CASE 2 *''John takes the piss out of his own performance on The Archers'' *Sandy Denny: The Lady (compilation album - Who Know Where The Time Goes) Hannibal HNCD 5301 *Moose: Hell Is (session) also on Peel Early Feb 1992 *Todd Terry presents Sax: Jazz Anthem (album - This Will Be Mine) Freeze MRLP 55001 *Buffalo Tom: Velvet Roof (12") Situation Two SIT 86 T *Kiss: Black Diamond (LP - Kiss) Casablanca Records (this was the subject of a competition in which listeners had to identify the track) *Alphabet Soup: Sunny Day In Harlem (12") Akirfa Recordings, Inc AR-2323 *'File c' ends *'File d' begins ... *Whirling Pig Dervish: A Question Of Sport (EP - Full Feather Lovesuit) Gruff Wit GRUFF 004 *Badgewearer: N'Alien Head (album - F.T.Q.) Gruff Wit GRUFF 006 *Dawson: Crick (album - How To Follow So That Others Will Willingly Lead (Oh My Godley And Creme Cheese)) Gruff Wit GRUFF 005 *Consolidated: No Censorship (session) *PJ Harvey: Sheela-Na-Gig *Cobra: Licence Fi Bad () New Name Music *'File 2 '''begins during next track *Moose: Ace Conroy (session) ''also on Peel Early Feb 1992 *Smashing Pumpkins: Rhinoceros (EP - Lull) Hut *Jesus And Mary Chain: Reverence (7") Blanco Y Negro NEG 55 *Guitar Slim: The Story Of My Life *Catherine Wheel: Balloon (12") Fontana CW 212 *Hammerhead: Peep () Amphetamine Reptile *'File d' ends *'File e' starts *Gallon Drunk: Just One More (album - You, The Night, ... And The Music) Clawfist HUNKA LP1 *MC Lite: Georgie Porgie () First Priority *Heavenly: Escort Crash In Marsten Street () Sarah *Dazzling Killmen: Torture (single) Crime Life *Fendermen: Torture (album - Mule Skinner Blues) Soma MG 1240 * United Future Organisation: I Love My Baby (My Baby Loves Jazz) (12") ZeroM * Moose: 1-2-X-U (session) also on Peel Early Feb 1992 *Manifesto: Walking Backwards (12" ) Fire BLAZE 55050 *Consolidated: America No 1 (session) *Nirvana: Beeswax (compilation album - Kill Rock Stars) Pulp Plastic also on Peel Early Feb 1992 *'Files 2, e' end at end of programme File ;Name *1) John Peel 19920201 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 *2) John Peel 19920201 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 *b) 1992-02-01 Peel Show L152a *c) 1992-02-01 Peel Show L270a *d) 1992-02-01 Peel Show L152b *e) 1992-02-01 Peel Show L270b ;Length * 1) 47:24 *2) 1:35:12 (this show only to 1:08:00) *b) 42:53 *c) 40:06 *d) 43:25 *e) 42:59 ;Other *Tracks on Peel Early Feb 1992 in higher stereo sound quality. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *File b and d created from L152 and c) and e) from L269 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available * Mooo Server (Phil/1992 - Files 1 and 2) *Mooo Server - Stuart (Files b-e) Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Competitions